


If You Wanna Go To Heaven (You Should Love Me Tonight)

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Embarrassment, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, I Don't Even Know, I promise, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i'm trying to tag according, just over all awkwardness tbh, maybe ?, sort of ooc ? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has made the habit of getting up an hour before everyone else on the base for one specific reason, and it revolves around one brunette in particular.</p><p>And he makes it known to her, more on accident than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Go To Heaven (You Should Love Me Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about an hour ago and proofread it, but I'm not certain I got all the mistakes.
> 
> So if I missed something, can you please let me know? :3 xx
> 
> Warning: this is pretty graphic and if you're not into that, please avert your pure, innocent eyes <3

Of course the man wakes up in his bed with a jolt, beads of sweat making his skin sticky, the constriction of his pajama bottoms less than comfortable. He buries his face in his hands, one leg tucked underneath him while the other hang off the side of the bunk. It had been happening for months now since the brunette had returned from her training.

Not that he was blaming her for his lack of control and self-discipline, of course not, it wasn't her fault. It was all his fault and he tended to dislike that aspect about himself. Rey had returned with a body that was toner than before, muscles appeasing but not overly large, her attire seeming to be tighter around certain areas of her body that he had gazed at before offhandedly — that was a lie, he couldn't deny he had checked her out on multiple occasions.

It wasn't every morning that this occurred though, most of the time he would wake up at the same time as everyone else, and join the others when they went to go shower off before working on their assignments for the day. This wasn't one of those days, however, as he awkwardly adjust himself within his standard sweats and stumbles blindly through the darkness toward the corridor of where his bunks were located.

The mechanical swoosh of the door whizzes open and the lights flicker faintly on to give him enough illumination to properly get around. He makes a stop in the locker room, dark fingers snatching up a stark white towel, before finding his way toward the shower he often frequented; it had the perfect blend of hot and cold, a perfect warmth that reminded him much of Rey's touch.

He deposits his clothing in one of the large hampers provided on one side of the line of showers, having stripped completely from head to toe, before stepping into the individual stall. Privacy was generally something he never concerned himself over seeing as there was a wall—roughly neck high, perhaps collar bone level—that divided each stall. But lately since he had accumulated particular urges to satisfy the ache pulsing between his legs, he had taken caution and made sure to wake at least an hour before the scheduled time.

A soft yawn spills from his lips and his arms stretch above him, dark fingers reaching for the dial, turning it to the suitable warmth he desired. Palms rest flat against the tiling with the stall, his head bowed, as the water pounds relentlessly against his skin; the warmth soothing his tense muscles, drowning at the mechanical sounds of the base.

He swipes his tongue along the water that pools upon his bottom lip, straightening himself up to dip his head beneath the stream. He starts off simply cleansing his body with the shelf provided inside of the stall, washing his hair, scrubbing at his arms and legs, and then finally the rain of water cleanses his skin leaving him feeling smooth and slick.

He slips a hand between his legs, nimble fingers wrapping gingerly around his cock to relieve some of the ache, sighing aloud at the glorious sensation that's similar to electricity in the way it vibrates through his veins. He steadies himself with one hand against the tile for balance, his legs feeling wobbly at just one touch—he's just so sensitive, and it just felt so good.

The first time it happened he had been bizarrely hesitant, which was peculiar considering 'getting off,' as Poe had put it, was human nature and was meant to feel good. But ever since he became of age for the First Order, he, along with his other fellow Stormtroopers, had been taught that self-gratification was not meant to be indulged in. Finn's only true goal was to serve the First Order and blindly do their bidding, not fall victim to pleasure and fantasy.

But he doesn't think of that for too long, no, because Rey always inevitably came back to mind. Those vibrant, cerulean eyes, those cherry red lips, the smooth, milkiness of her skin, and the calloused hands that would surely feel more than satisfactory upon his body. An involuntary grunt reels from deep within his throat as he thrusts his hips forward into his hand, ivory teeth sinking deeply into his lower lip; no one was around, he knew, but he still fancied caution.

He takes his time with brushing his thumb against the head of his cock, a practiced motion he had discovered the second or third time he had done this, and released a pleased sigh. Nimble fingers dance along the underside of his cock this time before wrapping around his length once more, squeezing with gentle pressure, the feeling still capable of making him gasp.

Finn allows his mind to roam then; to Rey, the things he would like to explore with her, how those pretty lips would feel wrapped snugly around his cock. He's done it too much to feel peculiar about the guilt that races through his frame, it's more a dull nag at the back of his mind now, as he thrust into the warm fist he makes with his hand.

For a moment the man thinks he hears a sound echoing from somewhere near the front of the shower room, but figures it's only his paranoia playing tricks on him. It was rare anyone else got up at the same time he did, and he wasn't concerned about it at all, as he finds his rhythm and bucks within his hand.

Once more he thinks about Rey, the possible positions the two could find themselves in, how good her bare body would feel pressed flush against his. The way those small, delicate hands would roam across his chest and down his scarred back, fingers tenderly dancing over the sensitive skin. Perhaps maybe she would glance up at him through her lashes, the most mischievous of glints dwelling within those oceanic eyes.

And by the Force he swears he can hear her breathing his name.

Lids remain clenched for a moment, hand not seizing their movements, when he hears the soft voice again. He hesitantly opens his eyes to peer around the surrounding area, hand going slack, as if she were right near him. To his left is the brunette, glancing over at him curiously, with brows quirked high upon her forehead.

"Um, o-oh. Rey, ah — Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Cheeks flush a faint scarlet as he washes his hands beneath the steadily stream of water; as if it were a metaphor for cleansing his sins, he absently thinks.

"I thought something was wrong for a minute, you didn't answer me when I first walked in." Comes her soft voice as she averts their locked gaze to shift the dial in her stall.

Finn pretends not to notice how beautiful her hair looks down and cascading over her shoulder, slick and plastering to her back. Pretends not to notice the way her lips appear crimson beneath the stream of water, how the droplets leisurely trail down the pale expanse of her neck to pool at her collar bones and — That's not helping, at all.

"Oh? Yeah, no, I'm absolutely fine." As if reminding him of his current predicament, his cock twitches between his thighs, clearly not agreeing with his words. And, yeah, he really needs to look away from the visible parts of her body. "Was just showering is all, and thinking. Thinking really, really hard." He winces.

Concern plasters across her countenance as she glances over at him once more, slicking her hair down and tucking loose strands behind her ear. "Yeah? I assumed something was the matter if you're up nearly thirty minutes before schedule." She teases lightheartedly, a lathered sponge makes an appearance to ghost along one of her creamy shoulders and Finn nearly drools at the sight, staring at her with what he hopes is not lust. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good. Is it your back? I can use the Force for situations like this if I have to, Finn—"

"I'm fine!" Exclaims the ex-Stormtrooper as he leans against the tiles for support, grunting at the ache that refused to go away, only spurred on by the sound of her voice. "I'm fine, Rey, I swear. I just — I wanted to be alone, I guess? Just needed time to think about stuff.. Things."

Rey frowns at that but doesn't glance his way, instead she steps into the stream of water to cleanse the sudsy residue on her skin: "I just thought since we were friends we could, y'know, talk about it.. Or something." She heaves a sigh and turns the dial until the stream splutters to a halt, "I can leave, I'm done with my shower and have training with—"

"Don't go?" He manages to squeak though every fiber of his being pleaded that she needed to go. "Please don't go, Rey." It's a nearly silent plea as he wraps a hand around his cock once more, offering himself a soothing stroke. When he makes a soft whimper, her eyes light up and her face and chest flushes a deep scarlet.

"O-oh. Finn, are you—? You're— Oh." Is all she can say as she gazes down at what Finn assumes is her feet, which only makes the situation even more awkward than it already is.

It wasn't his fault her familiar scent wrapped around him like an embrace and the fact that she was so close, the fact the knew, added both shame and excitement to his budding problem. It was too hard to think, too hard to remember morals, and he was so embarrassed, could feel the guilt creep into his throat where it finds itself knotting and he gasps.

"Can I help?" Is all she says and it's almost enough to send him over the edge.

Right from wrong was difficult to distinguish as he hesitantly glances toward her direction, finding those eyes that had darkened considerably staring at him with a peculiar intensity that was entirely foreign to him. All he can do is weakly nod as he places an arm over the tile, burying his face in the warmth of his skin. He should feel humiliated but all he can think was that the woman of his dreams was offering to lend him a literal hand; it was definitely better than any fantasy he could ever think to conjure.

In less than a heartbeat she had transferred her bare form into his stall, awkwardly rubbing at her upper arm as she closes the privacy curtain. Finn glances over his shoulder at her and sharply inhales, choking on a sob as he squeezes his cock at the base. His dark eyes are liquid pools of molten as he stares at her, pleading for something—anything—to relieve the pressure from his straining cock.

"I've never done this before." She whispers as if it's a huge secret that she's reluctant for others to know. "I'm not sure exactly how to—"

"No, no.. Me too. Obviously I've, uh, done this before — to myself! But I've never—never had someone do it to me." He manages to splutter, earning a soft giggle from the girl who's skin is flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Are you implying I should feel honored, Finn?" She attempts to lighten the situation as she takes a few, hesitant steps forward. 

"I'm nothing special, Rey, you know that." Murmurs the man as he reluctantly backs away from the tile to stand before her, gazing down at her, with a weak smile.

"I don't, Finn." 

That was all she said before she finally allowed her gaze to travel down the narrowness of his neck, practically caressing his skin with her mind as she follows the water trail across the broadness of his chest, fingers reaching out to trace the scars there but pausing midair. She glances at him for reassurance that it was okay and he allows her, gulping deeply, as he revels in the desire her eyes possess. 

Fingertips hesitantly glide along one of the three scars on his chest, gingerly prodding at the skin there, as she makes her way down the length of his body. She traces the circular shape on his abdomen with the blunt edge of her nail and he tenses beneath her touch, hissing at the pleasure-filled pain it brings. Her palms rest flat upon his skin at the sound, glancing up at him once more to make sure it was genuinely okay, and all he can muster is a weak nod of his head as he resumes watching the descent her hands make.

One of her hands wraps feather-light around his cock and she hums at the weight that fills her fist. There's a curious smile about her lips as she offers him a gentle, cautious squeeze. "Rey, please—" Is all he can splutter as he bucks within her hand; he's desperate for more pressure but he doesn't wish to ruin her exploration, doesn't want her to realize how wrong it is that they're doing this.

"Is this good?" Queries the woman as her cerulean gaze sweeps over his countenance, though realistically she's searching his mind for what he deems good. But he nods regardless of what he wants and she purses her lips: "Finn, just— You can tell me, okay? I want this to be good, for you."

He swallows his pride and wraps a trembling hand over the latter's smaller one, squeezing it and signaling that she should apply more pressure. "L-like that.." Comes his groan, body swaying slightly from side to side. He leans forward to bury his face within her neck, labored breaths coming out in pants against her bare clavicle.

Rey sighs at the warmth before squeezing him once more, her hand tentative as it offers him a slow, languid stroke. "Like this?" She ponders aloud as she repeats the action, this time applying slightly more pressure than before.

"Just like that," It's said in a shallow, shuddered breath as he thrust into her hand, desperate for her to start a suitable rhythm. "Rey, just—Just do what you want.. I'm lucky enough just to, ah, have you here." 

Thoughtfulness crosses over her features for a moment as she resumes her previous administrations. Curiously she allows her fingers to glide along the rigid flesh, nail bluntly gliding along the underside of his cock, before her hand wraps snugly around the head. She figures it must be good if he's making that noise and repeats the action, the pad of her thumb rubbing tiny circles around the tip. 

Hands find their way around her form, embracing her, as she continues and eventually he withdraws his head to look at her. He presses his forehead against hers, hips thrusting rhythmically within her hand, and closes his eyes. But Rey is determined to peer into those eyes when he finishes, and it encourages her more to continue. She leans forward to bring their lips together into a kiss, the latter blinking in bewilderment before sighing.

It was his first kiss and he was more than content that it was Rey, but he only wished he were more experienced in this type of thing. Lips moving in an uncoordinated fashion for the first few minutes, noses bumping, with the awkward opening of mouths. But they laugh at the awkwardness, they don't let it slow their pace, as they soon learn to go at the other's speed. Teeth clash and tongue graze the other's, Finn's fingers tightening ever so slightly on Rey's body.

It's all too much, he thinks, as his hips start jerking on their own accord, his abdomen twitching with his impending release. "Rey, stop, I can— I'm about to—"

But she doesn't halt her movements and he can't restrain himself from sinking his nails into her smooth flesh as he releases, finally teetering over the edge of bliss until all he can see is blinding white light, a surge of heat radiating throughout his body. His eyelids are clenched tightly shut as he cums, his hips jerking sporadically and ultimately losing rhythm with Rey's hand. He grunts her name one final time as he slumps against her form, his form trembling as she continues to stroke him through it. As reluctant as he is, he plucks her fingers away from cock, far too sensitive for her to continue with her administrations.

"Oh." Rey states with a blink as she glances down at her hand, sticky whiteness clinging against the palm of her hand and slicking between her fingers.

Finn frowns at the sight, though he stores it mentally for his next session, and steps to the side to bring the latter's hand beneath the spray, effectively cleaning the residue from her skin: "No, Rey, that was — Wow. I just—It gets sensitive and, err, it's weird after I—You know."

"Sorry?" Comes her response as she awkwardly wavers from foot to foot, gaze remaining locked on his body. "It was okay, right?"

"By the Force, do you really have ask after I—after that?" The adoration that never left his eyes for a moment grows in intensity and he leans forward to place a kiss upon the very tip of her nose. "For a minute I swear I died and went to Heaven, but I know that wasn't possible.. Heaven is here, it's with you, Rey."

"Are you always such a sap after—after that?" Rey questions curiously with an amused chuckle as she presses him back against the tiles, shifting her countenance up to face him.

"Only this time," He attempts with a tiny grin as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Wait, wait—Did you? Should I?" he questions abruptly as he hesitantly slides a hand between their slicked bodies to glide over her mound. He earns a sharp gasp that's preceded by an outstretched moan, her head burying within his shoulder, mirroring his earlier movements.

"I, no, I didn't.. Which is okay because I have training and the others will start coming soon anyway, but tomorrow or tonight would be okay? If that's, y'know, okay with you, Finn?"

Finn feels himself harden slightly at just the thought and he mentally groans, "Does that answer your question?"

An amused snort echos from the other side of the curtain and they both gaze at each other with wide eyes, knowing full well they had just been caught. Finn curses to himself and Rey mentally reminds herself to not eat lunch in the mess hall after the scenario. 

"Ohohoho. What do we have here?" Comes a familiar voice as he steps into the shower to the right of Finn, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he glances the two over: "Thanks for the invite, you guys, maybe I can join in next time? It's about damn time, by the way. So much sexual tension between you two, thought it was gonna last another six months. Overall: I'm glad you both got sexed up." Poe playfully winks at Finn, and wiggles his brows toward Rey.

Finn bows his head in shame, and Rey buries her face in Finn's chest to hide her embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it my darlings? :3 <3


End file.
